


Star Wars: Fates

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, The Author Regrets Nothing, first fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: What would happen if Boba Fett had found Luke Skywalker when he was only a kid on Tatooine? This story follows these two dorks across the Galaxy, where they eventually meet their fates.





	1. Tatooine

Boba was walking through the streets of Mos Eisley. The day had started off as normal enough, beings with bounties on them running for the hills when they saw the infamous green armor and many females of different species giving him a smile and a wink. 

He wasn't the most social life form in the Galaxy, he was perfectly fine just talking to the various weapons he kept on _Slave I_. The sound of yelling came from his right. Boba turned his head and saw a young, blonde haired boy with blue eyes crying. The boy was standing next to a man, who Boba presumed was the boy's father. The man was yelling at the boy, waving a broken bottle in the air. He made a move as if to hit the boy, but Boba intervened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Boba said through the helmet, the bounty hunter had grabbed the man's arm. The man turned around, apparently he didn't realized that he was looking at the Galaxy's best bounty hunter, for he said, "Bug off laserbrain. The boy needs to learn to do as he's told." The man snarled.

Boba despised beings like this. They had the illusion of power if they hurt someone weaker than themselves. His father, Jango, always told his son, 'If you ever see a parent hurt their kid, give the parent a real good punch.' Boba missed his father's lessons.

The child was looking at him with tears eyes. Boba knew he had to do something to help the kid. "Last chance buddy. You can walk away uninjured and alive without the kid, or you can try to hit the boy and see what'll happen." The man grinned at the bounty hunter, he drew his arm back and once again tried to hurt the poor boy.

Boba easily stooped him by drawing his blaster and shooting right between the man's eyes. He fell onto the sandy ground, dead. The blonde haired boy looked at Boba with fear in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me," He cried. "I only wanted to see the fruit. But uncle Owen said I was bad for knocking down the bottle. He said I had to be d-disciplined, he was going to h-h-hurt me! Are you going to h-hit me too?" The boy asked.

Boba was furious. It was clear the boy had been beat in the past, he was glad the man was dead now and not able to hurt the kid. "I'm not going to hurt you kid. In fact, I think I might want to help you," The bounty hunter said. "You have any other family around here somewhere?" Boba asked.

The kid shook his head. "N-no, I don't. I never ever met my mommy or d-daddy. Aunt Beru l-left me with uncle Owen, she said she wanted to play hide and s-seek with me, but I never found her! Uncle Owen got mad and hurt me. He said I was a b-bad boy." The kid cried.

Bobs growled. If the kid had no family Boba would have to take him off the planet, what kind of person would he be if he left an innocent child in Mos Eisley? The boy would probably be taken and sold as a slave and left to the imagination of a Hutt, which was never good.

Boba Fett made a decision. He was going to keep this kid and look after him, he did not want anybody else to suffer his fate. To see your father killed in front of you was  _very_ traumatizing. The blonde haired boy was innocent and naïve to the ways of the Galaxy.

Boba led the kid by hand to the hangar. He told the boy to wait, and went inside to start up the ship. Went he came back out, the child was still waiting. The bounty hunter looked around to make sure no one was nearby of followed hi to the hangar. After he made sure him and the boy were alone, he took off his helmet revealing the face of a young man with shaggy hair, with the same face shared by many others in the Galaxy.

Boba smiled and kneeled down next to the boy. "What's your name kid? Mines Boba Fett, but you can call me Boba." The kid was staring at Boba, but he grinned right back at the Bounty hunter. "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker!" He said happily. 

The bounty hunter was shocked to say the least.  _Skywalker? Isn't that the name of that Jedi? I'm just gonna hope the kid's not a Force user. Please, please don't be a Force user,_ Boba thought.

The kid yawned, seeming to have moved pass the death of his uncle. But then again, kid's didn't have long attention spans. Boba lifted the boy into his arms, Luke wrapped his arms around the bounty hunter's neck. Boba took the boy to his ship, where he laid him down in the bunk that was normally reserved for Boba. The ship took off into space, leaving Tatooine and Luke's old home behind.


	2. Anubis

Boba had just entered hyperspace. Right now he was rethinking his life choices, for example the small blonde problem currently sleeping on his bunk

The bounty hunter groaned.  _If this boy is anything like me... No wonder my father was always tired_ , Boba thought. After a few minutes passed, Boba's Strill appeared. It padded down from wherever it had been sleeping and jumped into his lap.

Bobs had picked up the Strill as a pup from an old friend of his awhile back. It's name was Anubis and Anubis was very...different than most Strills. Sure he still had the drooling problem, six legs and lean body. But it was his  _personality_ that was different. If Anubis took a liking to something he wouldn't let it go.

Apparently he had took a liking to the man in the Mandalorian armor, because every time Boba had tried to ditch the Strill, Anubis kept on coming back. The Strill jumped into Boba's lap, but was _way_ to big to fit in it. So the bounty hunter pushed him off, but Abubis jumped right back on. 

This continued on several minutes before the Strill gave up. 

Anubis made a whining sound, and jumped onto Boba's bunk and growled at the little boy who was currently sleeping in the covers. The bounty hunter sighed when Luke woke up. 

The boy looked around and smiled when he saw the Strill. "Puppy!" He said with a happy squeal. Anubis whimpered when the kid wrapped his arms around the Strill's neck. Anubis had razor sharp teeth, six legs and an a horrible smell but apparently he was afraid of a little boy.

Boba has set his helmet aside and was watching those two with amused grin. After a few minutes of Luke and Anubis playfully wrestling, the Strill decided Luke was his pup and started nesting in the blankets. 

Anubis had apparently decided there was not enough blankets for the nest, so he climbed back into wherever he was sleeping before. Boba took this as his chance and sat on the bunk next to the blonde haired boy.

Luke's hair was all ruffled from his nap and Anubis. Boba smiled, "Morning kid. Just entered hyperspace, is this your first time off that dust ball?" He asked. The kid nodded, "Yeah! I've always wanted to see the rest of the galax- galak- galacksee." He tried to say.

Boba ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Well, apparently now you are kid. I'm a bounty hunter, it's in the job description to see the universe." He said. Anubis returned with pillows in his mouth, and growled at the bounty hunter. 

"All right buddy, I'm not gonna hurt the kid. Luke, this is Anubis. Anubis is not really a pet he's got a mind of his own and I think he adopted you." The bounty hunter said. Anubis growled again clearly saying,  _Back off, bounty hunting scum. This my pup. MY pup. You'll lose a limb soon if you don't leave._ The Strill wrapped his tail possessively around Luke. 

Boba got the message and backed off.

Luke turned his happy gaze to the Strill, who barked at him excitedly. Boba chuckled and sat back down in the pilot's seat.  _This is going to be quite the interesting adventure,_ Boba thought with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! As we go along I'm thinking the chapters will become longer. Feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!


	3. Blue Milk

Boba was trying to sleep. Of course he had nightmares, mostly about his father or himself and the little boy curled on his chest wasn't helping much either.

"Luke, do you have to sleep  _right_ there? Maybe you could move a little to the left and not-OW!" The bounty hunter yelled when the kid put his elbow where an elbow should not go. He blinked at the Boba sleepily, his hair was ruffled and he was still wearing the clothes from Tatooine.

"Boba I'm hungry, can I have food?  _Please,_ I promise I'll be a good boy. Uncle Owen says only good boys can eat." The bounty hunter stared at Luke, "Your uncle  _starved_   _you_?! What kind of..." He trailed off remembering there was a child present. He sighed, "When was the last time you had food, Luke?"

The kid looked like he was thinking, which wasn't good, it should have been an automatic answer. "Three days, I think. Uncle Owen was mad at me, he said I was a bad boy. Am I a bad boy?" He asked. Boba shook his head, "No, you're probably the best I've ever met. Come on, let's see if I can find you some food."

Boba got out of the bunk, he was only wearing a pair of fuzzy blue pants and a black tank top. He picked up Luke and carried the boy over to where the tiny fridge was and cupboards were. He looked through them with a furrowed brow and Luke sat on the floor next to him, holding a Tooka doll, Boba found that used to belong to him. 

"Well I found some blue milk, it's better than nothing. Usually I just eat ration bars, as nasty as they taste they're very healthy." Boba said. Luke smiled when the bounty hunter gave him a sippy cup full of the milk. He drank it awfully fast but otherwise everything seemed okay.

After he had finished it, Luke looked at Boba with a sleepy smile. Jango had  _always_ used the blue milk trick on Boba when he was a kid when he had difficulty falling asleep and it always worked. It looked like it was working on Luke as well.

A moment later, the blonde boy was out cold. Boba grinned, the blue milk  _always_ worked. He carried the kid back to the bunk and tucked him in. Luke was smiling slightly in his sleep when Boba gave the Tooka doll back.

The bounty hunter decided Luke could have the bunk tonight. So Boba moved his pillow and blanket to the pilot's seat and fell asleep. 

It was a good night.


	4. Sugi

Boba was sitting in the pilot's seat. An old friend, Sugi, had asked him if he was available for a job. The Zabrak woman was a bounty hunter as well, but she was getting older and needed dome help on the kind of jobs she took. 

She had met Jedi and Sith before and have fought both and came out alive. Boba would  _never_ betray her, she was almost like an aunt of some sort to him, and the little boy in the copilot's seat needed a mother of sorts in his life. 

Luke was curled up in a blankets, napping and holding the Tooka doll. Anubis had buried himself in the blankets on the bunk. There was silence, until the beeping of Boba's Holo was heard. 

The bounty hunter in the green armor answered it and a moment later a bluish Zabrak woman appeared. She was wearing her usual gear, the only thing that had changed was her hair which had been graying these past few years.

She smiled when she saw Boba, "Boba it's nice to see you again. I'd like to hire you for a job if you don't mind. There have been reports of a...Jedi in some of the Outer Rim planets. I was hoping you could...help this Jeci if there is any at all and please, Boba, listen to me. Not all the Jedi were responsible for your father's death. Please help whoever this is." She said.

Boba sighed, "Why do I always have to deal with Jedi? Fine I'll do it, but I expect a favor in return. On Tatooine I met this...kid. His uncle was apparently beating him and I couldn't just leave him there. Could you help me with him?" He asked her.

She grinned, "I know how to deal with children. Tell me, what is the child's name?" Boba groaned, "Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. I may have an idea who his father is."

The Zabrak woman looked curious, "Do you think he might be...?" Boba nodded, she winced, "This might be a problem, does he have...the Gift?" Boba shrugged, "I don't know. You've spent more time around Jedi than I did, you would know better." She sighed, "Befriending Jedi does not make me an expert on them. But I'll try if that makes you feel any better. Know can you show me this Luke Skywalker?"

Boba grinned, he turned the Holo in the direction of the blonde boy. The Zabrak made a strange noise when she saw him. "That is the cutest human I ever saw, well besides that one, but this boy is adorable! I'll help with him, definitely." She said with a grin.

Boba rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm not that bad looking myself!" He protested. She grinned, "Sorry Boba, I'm a little too old for you, but I bet there might be a nice female or male out there in the Galaxy for you." She said. 

Biba made a gagging sound, "Yeah, no thanks. I'm gonna be a bachelor for life!" He said. The Zabrak bounty hunter smirked at him, "If you're anything like your father I doubt it. He flirted like there was no tomorrow! Actually the only other being who flirted more than your father was a Jedi named Kenobi, which was rather strange." She said.

"Well, I best be going. I shall be on your ship no later than next week. Until then, son of Fett!" She called before then Holo disappeared. 

Boba rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been short guys! I hope these will get longer as the chapters go along.


	5. Babysitting

Sugi had arrived.

The Zabrak woman looked pretty excited to meet Luke considering how Boba has never seen her smile that much. As soon as she was aboard  _Slave I_ she went to find Luke.

The boy was currently sitting in the pilot's seat watching the stars around him with a dreamy expression. Sugi paused when she saw the him.

She glanced at Boba and sighed, "He's the spitting image of Skywalker, you can't deny that now Boba. I think you're raising a Jedi, don't give me that face, you should be happy. Almost all Jedi are dead, but you found one!" She said.

Luke turned his head at the sound of voices. He smiled when he saw Boba, but looked at Sugi curiously. "What're you?" He asked.

The bounty hunter in the green armor groaned. Did Luke not know how rude that was? Of course he didn't, he's probably never seen a Zabrak before.

Sugi smiled and answered, "I am a Zabrak from Iridonia, my home world. We look a bit like you humans but there are a couple of differences. Like we have horns, that's a major one, and we have two hearts! One here and one here." She said as she poked Luke's small chest.

The boy laughed as she started to tickle him. Boba watched her, amazed.  _I never thought she would be so good with kids. Did her and Embo have any without telling me? Or maybe a brother or sister of hers have some? I don't know, but don't question it Boba,_ The bounty hunter in green armor thought.

Sugi pulled Luke up on her shoulders as she gave the boy from Tatooine a piggyback ride. He laughed as she ran through the ship with Luke.

A while later, Luke was put down for a little nap. Boba and Sugi sat down, Sugi in the copilot's seat and Boba in the pilot's. 

He grinned at her, "I never knew you got along so well with kids. How'd you do that?" Boba asked. She smiled, "I can't have children, so Embo and I adopted one. And yes, Embo and I are still together after all these years." 

Boba nodded. "I guess that doesn't surprise me, what does is that you two adopted. I gotta meet your kid, boy or a girl? What's their name? Species?" He asked.

The Zabrak chuckled, "You'll meet the child soon, perhaps a play date with Luke is in order?"  Boba nodded, "Definitely, though I'm guessing you'll have to be leaving soon?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have to get back to Iridonia before Embo accidentally kills our kid, it's pretty adorable watching him trying to be gentle. So long son of Fett and son of Skywalker." She whispered to Luke.

Boba grinned as she left as dramatically as possible.

 


	6. Holiday

Boba groaned.

Today was the Mandalorian holiday known as Christmas. His father always celebrated it with him when he was so much younger and now if Boba didn't celebrate it with Luke, he figured Jango would be spinning in his grave or trying to haunt him.

Mandalorians were a strange bunch.

So the bounty hunter in the green armor started to...decorate his ship. _I swear, decorating **Slave I**  is like vandalizing it instead. Now, where did I put that Mythosaur skull?_ He thought.

Luke was watching from the pilot's seat as Boba decorated the ship. The bounty hunter wondered what was going through that kid's head at the moment.

"Hey Luke, can you come over here for a second?" The blonde haired boy nodded with a smile. Boba handed the boy a small tree. "Can you set that to the right of the bunk?" Luke nodded again.

After the boy did that, he turned to look at the bounty hunter. "What's all this about?" Boba sighed. "My father always celebrated this holiday with me. It's called Christmas, by the way. It's about celebrating family, we put presents under the tree and wait to open them. It's pretty fun..." He trailed off.

Luke was jumping up and down with a grin.

"Presents? Let's open them!" Boba chuckled. "Not yet, _ad'ika._ We have to decorate the ship first. Let's start with the stocking to hang, but where? How about on the ladder." He murmured to himself.

Boba and Luke spent the rest of the day decorating. But when the boy was distracted with something else, Boba would wrap his presents. He couldn't wait to see Luke's face when he saw what was in them.

Finally everything was ready.

The stockings were hung. The holly was decked. The presents were wrapped and everything was as it was supposed on Christmas. Luke was still quite ecstatic on the whole present thing.

"Okay Luke, ready to open some presents?" Boba chuckled. The boy was literally jumping off the walls at this point. He hurried over to the bounty hunter with a grin and long hair covering his eyes slightly.

Boba handed him a messily wrapped present. Green wrapping paper was sort of sticking up with bits of tape on them. Boba grimaced, "I'm horrible at wrapping." But Luke opened it nonetheless.

A gasp of delight was heard.

It was a blaster. The blaster was made for little Mandalorians specifically in mind, Boba knew it would be perfect for Luke. The boy smiled and hugged the bounty hunter sitting across from him. 

The next two presents were from Sugi and Embo.

Sugi had gotten the boy a picture book of aliens throughout the Galaxy. She had marked the page about Zabraks and had drawn in a picture of herself which was actually pretty good.

Embo, even if the Kyuzo hadn't met the boy yet, had given Luke a set of crayons to draw with, with a note on the side that read, _Our adopted daughter demanded we get these for him._  Boba chuckled when he read it.

After warming Luke up some blue milk, he fell asleep quickly. The boy was totally out cold from all the excitement from early that day.

The sleeping boy left the bounty hunter to his thoughts. Boba was still staring into the cold dark vaccum of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hasn't updated in 4 days guys! I've been busy, but I'm still going to update at LEAST once a week if that makes any of you feel any better? I don't know, but Merry Christmas to you all and to all a goodnight!  
> (Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, thanks for reading!)
> 
> Ad'ika means little one.


	7. Play date

Sugi and Embo finally brought their adoptive daughter over.

Her name was Sabine Wren and she was Mandalorian.

She was about a year or two older than Luke and clearly loved art, Boba observed that after she had painted a Mythosaur skull on the walls of _Slave I._

Embo was standing off to the side, watching the two children play. The Kyuzo was an old friend of Boba and his father, as was the Duros bounty hunter known as Cad Bane. But Bane was a different story altogether. _Him and dad got along well for supposed rivals. I remember when dad got Bane that hat, he still wears it._  Boba thought.

Sugi was currently throwing knives at a target. She was a wonderful role model to two impressionable young children.

The bounty hunter in the green armor sighed. "Hey, Embo? When was the last you went out hunting?" He asked.

The Kyuzo shrugged, " _While ago, why you asking?"_  Boba shook his head. "Just wondering if you have anything interesting to tell."

Embo looked like he was grinning, but Boba couldn't really tell when he was wearing the oxygen mask. " _I have plenty of stories to tell you and the younglings. If you're still into that of course._ " Boba smiled.

Sabine looked up from the sculpture she was making from clay and glanced at her Da with a grin. "Story time!" She brought Luke by the hand to the two bounty hunters. Sugi rolled her eyes and muttered, "I've done much more than your Da has, he can tell you _that_  much."

Embo sat down in the pilot's seat and begun to tell the story. " _Back in the Clone Wars, I was working for the Hutts on a job. It sounded easy enough but then I actually met who I was being paid to fight against. Two Zabraks by the names of Maul and Savage."_ He said.

Luke pointed to Sugi when Embo said that and Boba face palmed.

Embo nodded. " _They are Zabraks but not the kind from Iridonia, they were from Dathomir, world of the witches. These two Zabraks were tough, Sugi fought Maul with nothing more than her instincts and I fought Savage with my hat"._ Boba grabbed the Kyuzo's hat and set it on his own head with a grin.

Embo glared at him, but continued the story. " _Well that fight with Savage wasn't perhaps my best moment of glory. That's what happens when you fight a Zabrak, I'm warning you on this Boba."_ Boba gasped mockingly, but nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I probably couldn't take Sugi on in a fight."

She glanced at Boba incredulously. " _Probably_?!"

Embo chuckled at this.

Just then, Sabine tackled Luke with a playful growl. "I can win this fight easily!" Luke held his hands up in surrender but she pinned him to the floor and gave him a playful peck on the cheek.

He made a disgusted look and wiped her spit off, with a " _Gross!"_

Boba laughed. "Aren't you the ladies man?" Sugi rolled her eyes and threw a knife _very_ close to Boba'd face. Definitely a little too close to comfort.

After a few hours Sabine and her adoptive parents left. But before they went, Sugi had pulled Boba aside. "Remember what I told you about a potential Jedi spotting? I have the coordinates of it and more information. It's all in this chip. Good luck!" She called.

The bounty hunter in the green armor stared after her dumbfounded as she left in her ship the _Halo_.

_I already forgot about that. Please don't be Windu, I really hope it's not Windu._ He thought. _Please, I beg to whatever or whoever is out there, don't let it be Windu!_

Boba really hoped it wasn't Mace Windu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I put italics for Embo's dialogue is because he doesn't speak Basic and I was too lazy to see if there was a translation for him.
> 
> And who do you think this Jedi might be? I'm open for questions of course.
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	8. Hondo

They were on some backwater outer rim planet.

Boba, Luke and Anubis were investigating the reports of the potential Jedi for Sugi. Currently the three of them were in the city of Leviticus. An older city on a dusty planet but had species from all of the Galaxy in it.

It was considered a holy and sacred place.

The perfect place to find a Jedi.

Unsurprisingly, Boba attracted little attention. Bounty hunters were rather common on these kinds of worlds even if he _was_  one of the best hunters in the galaxy. Luke was small enough to ride on Anubis so Boba didn't have to worry about the blonde boy.

A contact of his was waiting at the local restaurant. An old friend to be precise, the peculiar pirate known as Hondo Ohnaka.

The Weequay grinned when he saw the bounty hunter. "Boba! How good to see you! Come, come, let's get you a drink and who is this?" He asked, crouching down next to Luke.

Boba smiled. "God to see you too, Hondo. This is Luke, he's gonna be staying with me for a while. Now...you contacted me about a Jedi sighting? Let's talk."

The pirate chuckled. "Much like your father you are, always business. But you must be tired, let me buy you and the boy some food!" He said, leading them over to the counter.

Luke trailed behind. They had to leave Anubis outside because this was a non animal and droid establishment. Boba sat across from Hondo in the booth after they ordered some food. Like sat in his lap, doodling with the crayons and paper the Twi'lek woman had given him. 

_This kid is definitely a ladies man, though I wonder if he knows what that means._

Hondo grinned at Boba. "Now while we wait for the food, I shall tell you about the Jedi spotting."

The bounty hunter nodded. "Well, get on with it then."

"My reports said it was a woman, a species they couldn't identify, with a _yellow lightsaber_. She was killing Imperials and rescuing a family from them. How heroic!" The Weequay said.

Boba nodded. "Interesting, you have any pictures of this Jedi? It doesn't have to be a clear picture, I just need it clear enough to see the species and the face."

Hondo winced. "Sadly not. But the sighting was _very new_. Only a standard week! My contacts said she was last spotted on Dantooine. You better hurry Boba, before she slips away." 

The bounty hunter nodded. "Then I best be going. I may have some ideas who she could be, someone I met years ago..." He trailed off.

The pirate grinned. "She an older lover?" He asked.

Boba gagged. "No! If this is who I think it is, definitely not. Come on Luke, let's get back to _Slave I_." Luke smiled.

The Weequay waved goodbye as Luke and Boba left. He could be pretty eccentric, but he was another old friend of Jango. 

_I swear, dad befriended half the scum in the Galaxy._

Anubis wagged his tail when he saw Luke. The Strill was unique among the other creatures left outside while their owners ate inside.

Boba sighed. _Let's hope this ''Jedi'' wont kill me if and when she sees me._

And with that, the blonde boy and the bounty hunter left the city of Leviticus, on there way to Dantooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviticus is not a real city in Star Wars, I made it up. Any ideas who this yellow lightsaber wielding female might be?
> 
> If you do have any questions, don't be afraid to a ask me in the comments and thanks for reading so far!


	9. No Name

Dantooine was busy. 

To be fair, Boba and Luke were in one of its cities and with all the beings he heard take up residence here, it was bound to be like this.

Apartments were around them, colorful and unique. _This wouldn't be too bad a place to seethe down one day_. The bounty hunter in the green armor and the blonde bit walked into the market with vendors calling out to the citizens.

Stormtroopers walked around.

There was an Imperial presence here, but since barely any rebels were around there wasn't a need for too many Troopers. This made Boba glad, gaining this maybe Jedi's trust was going to be difficult as it was, he didn't need the Empire to come and mess it up.

Luke held onto Boba's hand as they walked around.

They passed a happy Togruta family, with younglings running through all sorts of people. He missed when it was like that with him and his father. As they were walking, Luke tugged on Boba's hand and pointed to a restaurant.

It had tables and chairs set up outside. Beings of all kinds were eating there and Luke was probably hungry since it was pretty close to sundown.

Boba smiled. "You hungry? Come on, let's get a bite to eat." Luke looked confused for a moment. "I'm hungry, but there's something  _there_. It feels like a shadow and a star..." He said. The bounty hunter rubbed the boy's hair and grinned.

"Okay, but what do you want to eat? There's Rancor burgers and Shaak bits and even Blue milk..." He trailed off when he noticed Luke had wandered off.

That worried Boba, he looked at each table when he finally spotted the blonde boy talking to  someone. The bounty hunter walked over to them when the woman Luke was talking to spoke to Boba without looking up.

"Boba Fett, it's been a long time." She said softly.

Boba groaned. " _No Name?!_ I thought you were killed back in the Clone Wars. Weren't you some rogue Jedi or something? Don't tell me you're the one with the yellow lightsaber." 

The Dathomirian glanced at him. Pale with light blonde hair, nearly white. She was wearing a dark blue robe with its hidden up, but Boba would recognize her face anywhere. The last time he saw her was on the job she hired, him, Embo, Sugi, Bossk and Highsinger to rescue someone named Vos.

She smiled. "I forgot I never told you my name, call me Ventress. Everyone did back in the day. And yes, I'm the one with the yellow saber, but shout louder I don't think they heard you on Coruscant." She muttered dryly.

Luke smiled. "She says she's a bounty hunter like you! She's the shadow and star! The one I felt!" Ventress glanced at Boba.

"Who's he? Yours? Force Sensitive...you're a lucky man Fett, no longer the boy I met on Quarzite." She stated.

Boba shook his head. "Not mine, I found him on Tatooine with an abusive uncle. But you're the same Ventress who was a Separatist, right? And yes, I grew up that day on Quarzite after you left me in that chest, tied up."

She chuckled. "Yes, that's a day I'm never forgetting. So what's the boy's name?" 

Boba sat down across from her. "His name is Luke. You know the only reason I was looking for you in the first place was because Sugi asked me too. Her and Embo have a kid now, Sabine, she's a cutie."

Ventress nodded. "Nice. How bout you Boba, got any girlfriends or boyfriends?" She asked with a smirk.

The bounty hunter groaned. "No, I don't. Luke and Anubis are enough for me." He said. "Look, you wounded my pride that day on Quarzite but if you don't have a ship and wanna get off this planet, I'm offering you a ride. Sugi probably wouldn't mind giving you a place to stay." 

Ventress grinned. "But that's not all, is it? You want me to train Luke, he's a nice boy with potential. If you're asking that I teach him, I will." 

Boba nodded. They shook hands, ordered dinner and walked to back to his ship.

It was going to be an interesting ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Dark Disciple, Ventress dies but technically this is an AU, so most anything can happen and I'm not about to waste that opportunity. And yes, after Bariss steals Ventress's sabers, she gets a new yellow one. It's canon.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	10. Personal

Ventress gagged.

" _This_ is the mighty Boba Fett's ship? And I thought I had bad taste." She muttered.

The Dathomirian stood next the pilots' seats after she had rummaged through the ship, apparently looking for something reliable on this quote, "hunk of junk."

Boba sighed.

"Well, you can always just stay on Dantooine instead. I'm only doing this for Sugi, and as soon as we get off this planet I am contacting her wether you are on _Slave II_ or not." He said.

With one last glare, she climbed into the copilot's seat, folded her arms across her chest and stared to the side.

Luke smiled the whole time. 

The boy really liked Ventress, the Dathomirian tolerated the blonde boy and that was good enough for Boba. He absolutely did not want two Force Users fighting with him around. He knew from experience that that was _bad._

 

**______________________**

 

 

"What are you?"

Luke was staring at Ventress. The Dathomirian sighed. "Well, I'm a bounty hunter just like Fett. I've been other things too, but that's personal and I rather not talk about it." The blonde boy nodded.

"Yeah, Boba says I shouldn't listen to what my uncle said and shouldn't tell people because it's personal." He said.

That seemed to interest Ventress.

"What did your uncle say? I'll tell you some things about me if you tell me some things about you." She said.

Luke's eyes widened." _Really?"_ She nodded.

"Well...uncle Owen always said I was a good for nothing waste of space, a freak and some other stuff Boba said I couldn't repeat. Uncle Owen also drank from a big glass bottle every day in one gulp and sometimes hit me or my aunt with it." The boy frowned. "It really hurt."

Ventress stared at him. "Your uncle _beats_ you?"

Luke nodded. "Not anymore though, Boba took me away from him awhile ago."

Ventress thought for a moment. _Huh, and I thought he was a privileged blonde idiot. No he isn't, he's a smart boy who had an abusive uncle and remained positive. I can relate to some of that._

Ventress glanced at the sleeping form of Boba and then back to Luke.

She made a shushing gesture with her hands and led the boy to the bunk. There she sat cross legged with Luke facing her.

She watched the boy. "What I am about to tell you is secret. Do not tell Fett or anyone else, that clear?" Luke nodded seriously in understanding.

The Dathomirian sighed.

"When I was a girl, I was taken as a slave. My master was actually very good to me, he wasn't abusive like some but then he was killed. After that I met Ky Narec, he taught me how to be a Jedi. Then he was killed as well. After that I wanted to avenge his death and went to someone I knew would help me get it, Count Dooku." She said.

"He taught me the ways of the Sith. How to use my anger and pain against others, it was quite useful. Then I started to fight Jedi, Kenobi mostly but sometimes Tano or Skywalker..." She trailed off staring into Luke's eyes. 

She would have to ask Fett later.

"But Dooku betrayed me. I returned to my home world of Dathomir to live with my clan, the great clan of the Nightsisters. There, Mother Talzin tried to help me get revenge on Dooku. But soon after that, my sisters were all killed... I had to leave my home. I sought out a purpose and then by chance I met Boba and his gang. That's how I became a bounty hunter." She said.

Luke stared at her mouth wide open. 

"Awesome!" He declared.

Ventress smiled slightly, the boy was quite amusing.

"Awesome, huh? Indeed, though I do think it's time for us to go to bed. Fett's already asleep." She muttered.

She tucked Luke into the bunk but the boy asked if she would stay. Apparently he got nightmares, Ventress was no stranger to nightmares so she agreed.

As she drifted off to sleep with the boy snuggled in her arms she wondered why the boy trusted her after hearing about what she did in the past. Killing Jedi, getting revenge, didn't Luke realize how horrible this was? How horrible _she_ was?

She sighed.

No one had ever trusted to sleep with an assassin before, especially when your back was turned to her where she could easily kill you. 

But Luke did. 

What made this boy so special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Ventress. She's totally my favorite female villain or maybe anti-hero now, since she helped out Kenobi and Skywalker before?  
> I don't know.  
> But she's awesome, even with that backstory of hers.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	11. Friendly banter

"Is he the son of Skywalker?"

Boba looked up to see the Dathomirian staring at him, waiting for a response. Boba glanced at Luke, who was watching a movie on the HoloNet, he didn't hear what Ventress had asked.

Boba sighed. "I think so, though I'm not a hundred percent sure." Ventress nodded. "They do have some stuff in common, like never keeping their mouths shut. Though Skywalker senior is _way_ more annoying."

The bounty hunter in the green hunter chuckled. "Yeah... Hey, Ventress? What do you miss the most before the Empire took over?" He asked.

She shrugged. "My family, obviously. Sometimes I miss Kenobi, that man always made me want to kill him, good times..." She trailed off. Boba stared at her, "Seriously? You and Kenobi? I thought you didn't like Jedi."

The Dathomirian huffed and folded her arms. "He wasn't that bad looking for a human and at least he made conversation while we fought with and against each other."

Boba's eyes widened. "You too _flirted_ with each other?" He asked incredulously.

She blushed. "Of course not! It was merely...friendly banter, yes, friendly banter." She said. "Besides, I'm not the only one here who flirted with a Jedi. I heard about you and Tano." She grinned.

Now it was Boba's turn to blush. "What?! No, no, no that _never happened,_ no matter what Aurra said. Do not believe her, she is a bounty hunter and she will lie." 

Ventress smirked. "Awwww, Boba had a girlfriend. Not a bad looking one too, heck, I would have dated her myself if she wasn't so Jedi like. Even after she left the Order." Ventress's eyes turned glossy. "I wondered if she's still alive."

Boba shrugged. "Yeah, that would be interesting to see how many of you Force Users lived. If you survived, I'm sure others have." The Dathomirian grimaced. "I know of at least one who survived, he wouldn't be very helpful though. Especially for what I did to his brothers, though he is Mother Talzin's son, maybe she would forgive me if I help him." She said thoughtfully.

Boba groaned. 

"I can put up with Tano, but some weird relative of yours? No way. I heard about the males from you world, I even heard two of them managed to take over Mandalore and there is no way I'm letting a Nightbrother on my ship." He growled.

The Dathomirian smiled. "Yes, this one in particular is trouble and I get along with Tano better, but he is the son of the Nightsister's leader and I owe it to my people to find him and see if he lives." 

The bounty hunter sighed. "I'm making no promises, but can you tell me his name? Sugi might know him."

Ventress spoke softly. "She definitely knows him, they tried to kill each other. Embo was there too if you wanna ask him. The Nightbrothers name, last I heard he was called Maul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read Dark Disciple, Vos's reaction to Ventress and Kenobi's "friendly banter" would be familiar to Boba's.  
> And should I mention Maul is my favorite Star Wars villain? Well, apparently I just did.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	12. Danger

Ventress groaned.

They had landed on a backwater planet known as Lothal to get supplies. Key words: _Backwater_ and _Planet_.

Apparently, there had been rebel activity in the area as well. _Perhaps some excitement might come out of this little stop_ , She thought to herself. The Dathomirian had decided to take Luke with her to look around the city.

The blonde haired boy held onto her hand as they looked around the market. Ventress picked up a piece of Meiloorun fruit and inspected it closely, she nodded and put it into the satchel she had brought. The Rodian vendor protested but instantly shut up when Ventress glared at him.

Who said, 'looks couldn't kill'?

The Dathomirian felt something...off. She looked around her and Luke carefully, trying to spot anyone who might be a danger to them. _There!_ A man stood in the next aisle, dressed in dark clothing with even darker armor covering his right arm.

She turned to look at Luke. The boy was staring at the man too, but looked up when he noticed Ventress had moved.

"Luke, listen to me very carefully. We are going to walk out of the market, we are going to avoid all Imperials and we are _definitely_ that man. We'll walk back to _Slave I_  and leave this planet quickly." She said to the boy. Luke nodded in understanding.

She led him towards the exit.

But suddenly the strange man was at her side. He smiled at her, "Hi, I noticed you two were leaving. Everything alright?" He asked. The Dathomirian's brow creased in annoyance. "Yes, we just need to return home."

The man nodded. "Aw. Got more mouths to feed at home, huh? And a husband to take care of, I bet." Ventress glared at the man. "I don't have a husband nor do I want one. And this boy is the only one I care about other than myself. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and leave us alone."

The strange man held his hands up in surrender. "Gotcha. Sorry, I didn't think, of course  you wouldn't have a husband. Dathomirians are the dominant ones in your culture, not the Zabraks."

Ventress knew right then and there that the man knew who she was. She instantly grabbed her lightsaber and stepped in front of Luke protectively. 

She activated the saber and the blade shone a bright yellow.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "I was hoping this conversation would have gone better, but apparently not. Look, just put down your saber and no one will get hurt." He said.

Ventress bared her teeth and growled. "I don't think so."

She leapt forward just as the man activated his red lightsaber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the dude Ventress is about fight is a Inquisitor Kanan, or as I like to call him, Third Brother.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	13. Fight

Ventress's blade connected with the man's.

He had a single red blade, much like her old master's blade except the strange man's wasn't curved.

He smiled at her. "So Ventress, what have you been up to since the Clone Wars? Other than being a nuisance to the Empire of course." The Dathomirian glared at him but didn't answer. Her saber disconnected from his and she swung it towards his chest. He blocked it quickly, but Ventress saw a weakness.

She was a hunter, when she spotted a weakness she took advantage of it.

Luke was off to the side watching the two of them fight. He had a look of terror on his face as he watched Ventress fighting the strange man.

The Dathomirian swung her blade close to his neck to distract him for a moment. When he went to block it, she spotted an opening and hit his shoulder. The man gasped in pain and fell to the ground, dropping his lightsaber.

Ventress took the saber using the force, activated it and crossed it with her own yellow blade.

She glared at the man.

"I will let you live," She spoke softly. The man stared at her in surprise. "But I will keep your lightsaber, and you must answer a question for me. What are you?" She asked. 

The strange man chuckled. "I'm obviously an Imperial. Though technically, I am an Inquisitor. Call me Third Brother. Now, can I go?" She nodded.

Third Brother got up and smiled at the Dathomirian. "If you're ever on Lothal, look me up and I can give you a tour." He said, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes and gave him a push with the Force.

Ventress turned back to her young charge and the crowd. "That enough of a show for you?" All of the citizens of Lothal went back to business as soon as she said that. Luke smiled at her as she approached him.

She smiled back at him and took his hand leading (hurrying) back to _Slave I_  to alert Boba to the new danger.

The bounty hunter in the Mandalorian armor was going to be in for a surprise on this peaceful afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short today, guys. Just went to the eye doctor and he dilated my eyes so there might be a few mistakes. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!


	14. Reunion

Boba sighed.

"Really? You just had to fight some weird Sith dude?" He raised his hands in exasperation. Ventress narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "It's not like I had choice in the matter, Fett. You of all people should understand."

The Bounty hunter in the Mandalorian armor nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah... Sorry. I'm just tired." He said. "Sugi wants to talk to you, she's worried." Ventress nodded and walked into the ship. Boba sighed again and looked down at Luke.

The blonde haired boy smiled back.

 

 

 

**______________________**

 

 

 

 

The four of them (including Anubis) were back in space.

Sugi, Embo and Sabine were waiting to board on Embo's ship the _Guillotine_. 

Boba checked the radar to make sure no Imperials were near before he signaled the small family to board.

Ventress had her arms crossed staring at the entryway.

As soon as Sugi entered, she marched over and slapped the Dathomirian. Ventress blinked in surprise, but nodded. "I deserved that."

The Zabrak was crying. 

"I was worried _sick_ about you! When I woke up, you were gone without even a note! Then I find out you starting dating that Jedi!!! And after that, everyone says you're _dead!!!_  You never even broke up with me before you left!" Sugi shouted. 

Bobe and Embo stood awkwardly watching the scene unfold.

Then Sugi brought Ventress into a crushing bear hug worthy of a Mandalorian.

The Dathomirian patted her old girlfriend on the back awkwardly. "Yeah... I'm sorry Sugi. I got caught up in Jedi things, then I met Vos. Everything went downhill from there..."

Sugi chuckled.

"Good. But, don't think I've forgiven you so easily. You have a _lot_ to make up for." The Zabrak reached down to pick up her adopted daughter. "For starters, meet Sabine. I adopted her awhile back. She's quite the artist." 

The Dathomirian smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair. 

Boba looked at Embo who, was staring at the floor of _Slave I._  The Kyuzo seemed to be... Boba had no idea how to describe it. 

Embo glanced back at Boba and shrugged. " _I suppose we should leave those two to talk. Would you like a tour aboard the_ Guillotine?" He asked.

Boba nodded and followed the Kyuzo to the ship.

Luke smiled at Sabine, who waved at him in as she was held mother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!!!


	15. Healthy Fear

Embo stared at Ventress. 

The Dathomirian stared right back at him like sly a Narglatch.

The Kyuzo had gotten along with Ventress well enough. He still remembered the time when she hired him, Boba and a few others to rescue a Jedi.

Embo was not sure what to think about this latest development. 

He loved Sugi dearly. He really did. They never actually had married...Sugi didn't really want too. Embo was fine with that. When Sugi had been dating Ventress back in the Clone Wars, he had been dating Bane. 

It was an on-and-off relationship they had had. Bane was definitely something, and Embo had cared about him. But me knew Sugi was something. 

Embo had realized he was in love with that Zabrak when she punched the red Nightbrother in the face.

She had looked absolutely stunning.

But what ruined that moment was when the yellow Nightbrother had punched Embo. Luckily the Kyuzo had used his hat like a shield.

Though it had still hurt.

 _Back to the present!_ He thought. 

Sabine was playing on the floor with Luke. She was showing him her art collection. Boba was looking around the ship. Marrok had found Boba's Strill, Anubis, and were playing with each other happily. 

Sugi was still talking with Ventress.

 _Catching up_. He thought.

Embo stood in the corner with his arms folded watching what was going on around him. Ventress eyed him from where she stood, talking to the Zabrak.

Sugi turned around and gestured for him to come over.

He had no choice but to obey (She scared him sometimes).

Ventress nodded at him. 

Sugi started talking. "Embo. We've been talking. I know you are worried I will ditch you...but you have nothing to fear. I care about Ventress, yes, but what we had was a long time ago. I've moved on from her. You, though. I'd never." She smiled at him.

Embo sighed with relief.

Sugi grinned. "I gave you quite the scare." Embo nodded in agreement. 

" _You did indeed. You still scare me. Though, it's a healthy fear."_ He assured her.

Ventress looked at Embo. "You're a lucky man, Embo. Don't worry, I won't be competing against you for Sugi. She's not interested." The Dathomirian looked back to Sugi. "I'll probably be staying with Boba for awhile, wether he likes it or not. We're going to be tracking down an old friend of mine."

Sugi gave her a questioning look. 

Ventress grinned. "Sorry, but I can't tell you who they are."

The Zabrak folded her arms. "Huh. We used to tell each other nearly everything."

The Dathomirian shrugged. " _Nearly_ everything. I have plenty secrets Sugi and you do too."

Sugi giggled in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've been kinda busy lately. For example, I had a birthday that everyone got sick on..yay and I had a concert I needed to attend with my Saxophone. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	16. Distress

Ventress growled in annoyance.

Currently, she, Boba and Luke were floating around in space with a damaged hyperdrive. And everyone knows that if your hyperdrive doesn't work, you can't go very far.

Boba was much better with technology than she was.

Apparently it was a Mandalorian thing. 

Right now, he was trying to fix it. He complained very loudly when he realized how hot it was in there, so he had all but shed his clothing leaving himself in a tank top and a pair of shorts with sweat dripping off of him before he dived in and went to work.

The Dathomirian was sitting in the pilot's seat staring off into the vastness of space. Luke was sitting on her lap with his head leaning onto her shoulder. He let out a sleepy yawn but quickly looked to his right.

Suddenly, a ship appeared.

It looked like it had just come out of Hyperspace and looked...damaged.

Ventress pulled the blonde boy off her lap and hurried to tell Boba.

"Fett! Get up here right now! I think we have company!" She shouted down. 

Boba stuck his head up but not before he hit it on a pipe. "Ow! Son of a Bantha, that hurt!" He growled. The Mandalorian looked up to Ventress. "What do you mean, 'We have company?'" He asked.

She stared at him. "Well, what do you think it means? Get your armor on, Laserbrain! A ship just came out of Hyperspace." 

The Mandalorian sighed. "I just got to work on the hyperdrive..." But he started to climb out to find his armor in the mess on his bunk. Ventress rolled her eyes and began to gather her things.

Luke called from where he was standing. "I think they're trying to talk to us. The comm is blinking." He said pointing at the red flashing light. The Dathomirian went over to grab the piece. She heard a voice over the other end but mostly it was just static. She switched it over the to the Holoprojector. 

It was a human male. "Hello? SOS, we need help! Our ship is about to explode! We got in a little...skirmish and we _need_ to evacuate. Will you help us!" He asked frantically. The Dathomirian nodded. "We will. But at a price of course." 

What could she say? She was still a bounty hunter at heart.

The man nodded. "Thank you." The screen went blank.

The Dathomirian marched toward the entrance, where the other ship that looked suspiciously Alderaanian, waited. Luke trailed behind her but she shooed him off in case whoever was in there is not what they had seemed.

She readied her lightsaber and opened the door to the Alderaanian ship. 

Inside was very dark. The only light was coming from _Slave I_ and Ventress's yellow lightsaber. She looked down the hallway, searching for any signs of life.

Two figures appeared.

One was the human from before and the other was something different.

The human was supporting the other to keep them from collapsing. Another figure, much smaller than the other two, came up on their sides. Ventress kept her lightsaber activated but held it down. 

As the now three figures approached, the Dathomirian thought one looked familiar.

_Very_ familiar.

Someone she hadn't seen since the Clone Wars.

The other figure was a Togruta. 

" _Ahsoka?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! I've been wanting to write that for awhile! Been thinking of it since I've started on this AU. Can you guess who the smaller figure might be? Not the human dude...he's no one (sorry dude).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	17. Ahsoka

Boba grabbed his blaster and made for the doorway.

Ventress was standing there with her yellow lightsaber with a face full of emotions ranging from happiness and sadness, to rage and...fear? 

_I probably misread that last one_.

When the bounty hunter looked down the dark hallway of the other ship he saw three beings. Two humans, an adult male and a little girl. The other being was a Togruta female who was being supported by the man, she was obviously injured. 

Boba directed his blaster in their direction.

The Togruta locked eyes with him. 

_Her markings..._

Her markings!

Boba put his blaster back in his holster, folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "Well, well, well... Ahsoka Tano, it's been a long time." The Togruta gave them a weak smile. "Hello, Ventress, Boba. It has been a while..." She winced holding her side as blood seeped through. 

Ventress walked over to them, she put Ahsoka's arm around her shoulder and helped the human bring her into _Slave I._

Boba took his helmet off (Apparently, he would not be needing it) and smiled at the little girl. She had braided brown hair and brown eyes, with light skin. She hung back in the hallway, eventually walking into the ship. Boba followed her in, his eyes scanned the ship looking for Luke.

The blonde boy was watching the strangers with curiosity. He looked to Boba with questioning eyes. The bounty hunter shrugged, showing his confusion.

Ventress had grabbed a Medpac, she and the human were attending Ahsoka's wounds...on Boba's bunk.

_Great, just great. There's gonna be blood on it...absolutely wonderful. To be fair, it's not the first time blood has been on that bunk..._

Boba sighed and walked over to them.

The Dathomirian stood up and glared at him. "Watch the children. I'll alert you if we need anything." She said pointing at Luke and the girl.

Ahsoka had had her eyes closed but opened them when the little girl was mentioned. She tried to get up, but Ventress gently pushed her back down. "Easy, Tano. We're still fixing you up. After that and after you get some rest, you can play with the girl. Got that?" 

"Leia."

"What?" 

"Her name is Leia." 

Ventress stared at the Togruta but nodded in understanding. "Boba will watch Leia while you're asleep and I'll watch him to make sure he's acting like an responsible adult...which I doubt will happen." She muttered.

"Hey!" 

The Dathomirian laughed from where she stood.

Luke and the girl - _Leia_  - were standing next to each other. 

They actually looked very similar...  

The bounty hunter shuddered. 

_No, no, I'm **not**  letting that train of thought go any further. If Skywalker had **twins**...I **will murder someone.** Maybe Windu if he's still alive..._

Boba shook his head. 

It's been an interesting day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Boba, that's not even the start of the day. Wait until you see what Leia can do with her brother. I guarantee you, it will be fun...
> 
> Well, comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	18. Deep Thoughts

Ahsoka couldn't stop glancing at Ventress.

She had thought the Dathomirian dead, like her kin, but she appeared to be as alive as ever. A bit older perhaps, but Ahsoka would not be fooled by that.

Ventress was sitting in the pilot's seat, she kept glancing over to Luke and Leia who were in the seat next to her. Ahsoka smiled at that, Ventress may be older, cranky and as spiteful as ever but she did seem to like the kids. 

_Luke_. 

Ahsoka sat in her bunk, she stared at the blonde haired boy. This was Anakin Skywalker's son, no doubt about it. He looked so much like his father did, it was scary. 

Ahsoka sighed shaking her head. 

_Anakin is dead. He was probably killed by a Clonetrooper, or maybe even by the Emperor. There is no use in hoping that he lives._

_But yet..._

Something was wrong. It just couldn't add up. There was no recording of Anakin's death and his body was not found. 

"You look like you're having some deep, dark thoughts." 

The Togruta looked up. 

Boba Fett was leaning on the wall next to the bunk. He wasn't wearing the armor, he was dressed casually in a black shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He gave her a friendly smile. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

She nodded. "I am. Just thinking about my past..." She trailed off. Boba shook his head, "I know you were pretty deeply involved in the War, so I doubt many of those thoughts are good ones." 

She shrugged. 

Boba let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to her. "I have a dark past too, as you know. Go on, talk about it, if you think it's too crazy, dark or something else, I'll be the judge of that." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only if Ventress comes over here and talks about her past as well," Boba smirked. "What? She may have been my enemy, but she's helped me out before." The Togruta said. 

Boba rolled his eyes, but called out to the Dathomirian. "Ventress! Tano finally wants to talk to us. Can you get the kids to bed?" 

Ventress turned around and glared at him. "They're not my kids. _You_ , can tuck them in and I'll talk to Tano."

Ahsoka smiled. This was the Ventress she knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!!!! I'm sorry if this seems kind of slow and that it's short right now, but the story needs it at the moment. The action will be coming soon!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and may the Force be with you!!!


	19. The Past

Ventress folded her arms.

"So what do you want to talk about, Tano?" She asked Ahsoka. 

The Togruta shrugged. "Anything. You, Boba, the kids...and the past..." She trailed off. Boba chose test moment to walk back in. 

"Okay, the kids are asleep in the bunk and..." He saw the look on Ahsoka's face, then immediately turned to face Ventress. "What did you do this time?" He asked. 

The Dathomirian raised her hands. "I didn't do anything! She got all odd when she started talking." Boba looked back to Ahsoka and waved his hand in front of her face. 

The Togruta pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry, I was thinking about...the past. So...what's been going on with you too? Are you a couple?" Boba and Ventress both started gagging when she said that. 

"A couple?! Where in all of Sith hell did you get that idea from?" Ventress demanded.

Ahsoka grinned. "Well, you two seem _very_ close. Though, Ventress seems a bit too old for you, Boba." 

Boba looked liked he was going to puke.

The Togruta burst out laughing.

"Oh Force... I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry, I just had to see your reactions." Ahsoka giggled. Ventress rolled her eyes, "I'm surrounded by children." She muttered. 

Boba hushed them. "Quiet! The kids are sleeping." He whispered. 

Ventress and Ahsoka nudged each other, but sat down on the floor. Boba sat down with them. "So, Ahsoka are you one of those rebels?" He asked. 

The Togruta nodded. "Yeah, after I killed one of the inquisitors I didn't have anywhere else to go and I met up with Bail Organa. He offered to help me in exchange for my experience. I agreed and joined with him." 

Ventress spoke. "What about your lightsabers? I didn't see any on you when you entered." 

Ahsoka responded, "I have them on me, but they're kind of different from my last ones." Ahsoka stood up and brought her sabers and turned them on. 

The sabers shone white against the darkness of space. 

Boba and Ventress started at them in awe. "I've never seen or heard of a white saber, much less two." The Dathomirian said. 

Boba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I have heard of stranger," The Force-Users looked at him. "Have you ever heard of the legendary Darksaber?" He asked them. 

Ahsoka gasped, Ventress quirked an eyebrow. 

"Well, whatever can get a reaction like that out of Ahsoka I want to hear about it." Ventress said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	20. Interlude

Kallus glanced around.

The Lothal market was busy as usual. Beings walked up and down the aisles, Rodians with their warty skin, Ithorians with their large heads and strange language.

Of course, where there are beings, there is always an Imperial presence. 

Kallus looked away when two Stormtroopers walked passed him. He was an ex-Imperial on the run.

But he wasn't alone... Another escaped with him. 

_Speak of the Sith,_ his companion was approaching him. 

The Pau'an looked around suspiciously. But give Kallus a shark-like smile when he saw him. "I see you're still here and haven't left me to fend for myself. I'm honestly surprised." 

"Ha ha." 

Kallus had escaped with the former Grand Inquisitor. 

When the man asked the Pau'an his name, on the night they first escaped, the alien got a faraway look in his eyes and responded, "Quizzy." To which Kallus had replied, "Quizzy? How creative." The former Inquisitor shook his head. "You do not understand, I can't use my given name because the Empire knows it and... It feels like betraying who I once was." 

Kallus couldn't respond to that. 

Now, they were trying to find a way that they could leave Lothal without drawing too much attention. 

"Quizzy" was easily recognizable, so he was wearing a hood and goggles. It wasn't the best but it worked. 

Kallus had grown his hair out and had shaved his mutton chops. Quizzy, didn't seem to recognize him when he had emerged from the bathroom. 

Speaking of which, they had been squatting at an abandoned house in an abandoned neighborhood, and using generators to power it. Unfortunately, there was only one bed. Which, led to an argument and a mostly peaceful solution. Kallus would sleep on it one night  and Quizzy the next. 

On days he didn't have the bed, Kallus slept on the floor because he refused to touch the moldy couch, which may or may not have a family of Loth-rats living in the cushions. 

Now, Quizzy gently touched the ex-Agent's shoulder. "Are you all right? You seem to be lost in thought." 

Kallus nodded. "Yes, I'm just thinking. Do you think we could rob someone for the money?" The former Inquisitor shook his head, and silently grabbed Kallus's hand and led him to an alley as an Imperial walked by, flanked by Stormtroopers.

The Pau'an sighed. "We need to be discreet, the planet is on high alert, we need to find a smuggler of some sort. We can persuade them, and when we reach our destination, I can kill them."

 Kallus thought for a moment and shrugged. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?" 

Quizzy shuffled his feet and looked down. "I want to change my ways, but it seems we have no choice." 

The human sighed in sympathy. "You will. Both of us will. First, we just need off this backwater planet." 

The Pau'an smiled. "Then let's go find us some smugglers." 

They walked back to the house, packing up what little they brought with them. Quizzy stared at his Lightsaber and putting it in his backpack. 

Both walked into the night, side by side, until they faded into the darkness. 

The house they had been staying at was now, and truly abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back folks! I hope you're still sticking with me and this, ah, interesting story. 
> 
> Comments (and kudos) are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	21. The Darksaber

Boba began to speak. 

"The Darksaber is a one of a kind, nothing like it has ever been made. Legend says it was made by Tarre Vizsla, a Mandalorian Jedi over a thousand years ago, back in the days of the Old Republic. After he died, the Jedi kept the saber in their temple, until members of clan Viszla snuck in and freed it. The Darksaber is practically sacred, it was used to unify our people, but no one has seen it since the Clone Wars..." 

Ahsoka nodded. "Maul was wielding it on Mandalore when I fought him. He managed to escape in the chaos of the Empire's rise. As far as I know, no one has seen him since." 

Ventress cleared her throat.

"Well that's all clear and good now, but this doesn't have anything to do with us... I mean me." 

Boba shrugged. "It could affect your life. Maul's from your planet isn't he? And you're the last Dathomirian... Wouldn't he and you...?"

The Nightsister gagged. 

"I'd rather be electrocuted by Dooku! Just because we share a planet, a family and similar stories does not make him my problem. Besides, we tried to kill each other the one time we met." 

Ahsoka raised her hand. "Same here," After getting strange looks, she elaborated. "I mean we tried to kill each other. He's  _not_ a fan of me, especially since my grand master is Obi-Wan." 

The Mandalorian shook his head. "This guy sounds like a piece of work." Ventress nodded, "Yeah, remember? I've mentioned him before, you called him my weird relative if I remember right." 

"Oh, I remember alright. Still, what kind of name is Maul? Is it even his real name?" 

The Dathomirian shrugged. "I'm a Nightsister not a Nightbrother, I don't know how they choose the names. And if you think that's bad, my former servant, Maul's brother had an even worse name." 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed, knowing what was coming. 

"His name was Savage Oppress." 

Boba burst out laughing. 

"Oh my gods... Savage Oppress...! Ha! That-that's...something!" He said wiping a tear from his eye. 

The Togruta shook her head. "Alright, alright. I enjoy a laugh as the next gal, but we need to talk serious." 

Ventress nodded. "I agree, what do you have in mind Tano?" 

Ahsoka let out a breath. "What are we going to do? We have two Force-Sensitive kids asleep, and two of us are wanted by the Empire. All we have for defense is this ship, myself and Ventress. We have no plan." 

The Mandalorian let out a huff. "Why was I excluded from that statement?" 

Ventress raised a brow. "Well, you're human, not Force-Sensitive and irritating.

"Hey!" 

Ahsoka separated them. "That's enough you two. We do need a plan. I want to go back to Bail Organa, he needs to know his daughter is safe, then we can plan." 

Boba shook his head. "I don't want to get involved in this. A few rebels against an entire _empire_? Please, we both know how that'll work out. And I can't let Luke involved in this,  he's a kid, he deserves a good life with a semi-responsible father figure. I found him on Tatooine with an abusive uncle, the kid was already gonna be kind of messed up with his Force thingie. He and I are not getting involved with you rebels."

The Togruta let out a sigh. "You don't need to join us, but Luke needs to be trained alongside Leia, they clearly have a connection. It would traumatize them both to be separated." 

Boba glared at her. "Then she can stay here with us. Ventress can train both of them." 

The Dathomirian raised a hand. "If I may have a say in this. Would you like to hear what I think we should do instead of fighting like children?" 

Ahsoka and Boba looked embarrassed, but nodded to let Ventress continue. 

"I think we should continue to work together, but we also need to focus on the future. Ahsoka, you take Leia and check in with Organa, let him know you're still alive. Boba and I need to find Maul." 

That earned a few looks clearing asking if she was insane. "I owe it to Mother Talzin, to find him, doesn't mean if we do he has to join us. And in case you forgot, he also has the Darksaber. If I recall, you said it can unify the people of Mandalore, who are constantly fighting amongst themselves, and Boba you're Mandalorian. All you gotta do is claim that saber from my dear deranged kin, unite the Mandalorians and become their Mand'alor. Easy." 

Boba let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm almost gave this chapter the name "A Serious Range in Emotions." 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've wanted to get it out and see what it would become. I'm just hoping I didn't make a monster.


End file.
